


May's Farting Story

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl
Summary: May was always a little unsure of how gassy she could get. Then she tried to break wind in her new biker shorts.





	

May took a good look at herself in the mirror as she placed her hands on her hips, being inside her home at Littleroot Town as she was getting ready for her adventure.

"Man, I always feel the need to fart whenever I get ready to go out," May whispered to herself as she placed on her new shorts, letting out a big wet fart as a michevious smile came on her face. "...but I can't help it if I let out good ones like that!"

"May, are you rea-" May's mother started, before taking a sniff of the air, plugging her nose in disgust. "Oh lord! May, did you pass gas again?"

May blushed as she turned to face her mother, shrugging as she smiled in response. "I can't help it. You know what berries do to me." She then bent over to grab her bag, letting out one more raunchy poot in her mom's face as she got back up, smiling. "I hope my farts aren't strong enough to knock out the wild Pokemon!"

May's mother was simply standing in utter disgust at how flatulent her daughter was, with May happily making her way down the stairs, farting every time she took a step down.


End file.
